


-she can’t tell if it’s true anymore-

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, During BOTL, go back to her, she's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Calypso.
Relationships: (one sided) Calypso/ Percy Jackson
Series: at the end of it all [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Kudos: 10





	-she can’t tell if it’s true anymore-

**Author's Note:**

> during botl

he said he was sorry.

**they always say they’re sorry.**

-she can’t tell if it’s true anymore-

_ sorry, sorry, sorry _

a thousand apologies

**(a thousand tears)**

_ a thousand heartbeats _

her new favorite number.

a thousand.

{a thousand heroes who will never stay, a thousand heartbreaks that will never be mended}

her stupid father

&stupidZeus

|with his holier than thou ego|

_ except it’s true, he is holier than thou. _

^how was she supposed to compete with that^

^how was she supposed to be better^

than all those girls. all those women.

‘’she couldn’t but think this‘’

**as she watched, yet another magical raft, float away.**

taking with it

(the boy with raven hair and sea green eyes)

*she wanted to cry, to scream, to call out*

“come back”

“please”

%% it wouldn’t have mattered anyway %%

**as she watched it**

_ drifting, drifting, floating away. _


End file.
